


Loudtale

by Storywriter06JAY



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storywriter06JAY/pseuds/Storywriter06JAY
Summary: Undertale but with loudhouse characters in place
Kudos: 1





	Loudtale

A long time ago, there lived two races, humans and monsters. One day, war broke out, but because there were humans that have befriended the monsters for a long amount of time, so a few of the humans joined the monsters as their allies during the war. After a long battle, the humans were victorious, and with the best sorcerers, they created a magical barrier to seal the monsters underground, along with the humans whom sided with them were casted deep underground together and never to be seen again.

201X, Mount Ebbot

Legand say that people who climbs this mountain never returns.

AN:the humans whom sided with the monsters had gain their trust and were granted with some magic abilities, and some humans even lived as long as the monsters, which the scientists had claimed the humans had evolved into half like monsters ,(for instance, Rita has toriels horns, Lisa has alphas tail and Lynn has blue skin) in which case, they shared the ability to stay alive for a long time.

A small figure with a red cap fell into the cave of mount Ebbot, she landed on a patch of white flowers,it was dark, the only source of light was from where she had fallen, "Well, guess there's no turning back now. "Lana thought. She was wearing a dark blue sweater with sappy green stripes, with her hair in two pigtails tied down and missing front teeth. She saw only one way and went through the door, in front of her was a patch of grass, and among the patch was a single white flower ,the flower had a baby-ish face, and greeted Lana with mostly baby gibberish, but somehow Lana understood the white flower, the lilian said, "Poo poo" (Howdy, I'm lily, lily the lilian, you're a human aren't cha? Hehe ,you must be so confused, somebody ought to teach ya how things work around here). "The room got dark, a red heart formed in front of Lana, "poopoo(that's your soul, the culmination of your being, your soul starts off weak, but you can get stronger by gaining exp, which would increase your lv, what does lv stands for? Why LOVE of course! You want some love don't cha, here have some friendliness pellets). "Five white pellets appear in front of her, " poo poo(Move your soul to catch them, ready? Here we go). "Lana thought, "this is unexpected, but this cute flower couldn't want to hurt me ,could it?? "

Just as the pellets gained a closer distance, a voice whisper in her head ,"MOVE YOU IDIOT!! "But it was too late, Lana was struck and pain coursed through her whole body, her hp went down to 1.When she was able to see, she saw lily laughing menacingly and said more baby gibberish, "Hehehe poopoo(YOU IDIOT! WHY WOULD ANYONE PASS UP A CHANCE LIKE THIS?!? AFTER ALL ,IN THIS WORLD ,IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED!! )"With that lily threw more pellets surrounding the red soul, as they inched closer, lily laughed with a maniacal smile, just as Lana thought she was a goner, the pellets vanished, she felt a sudden surge of relief, and was healed back to full hp, Lily the lilian was astonished and suddenly a fire ball flew and hit the flower out of sight. Just then , a blonde women in her mid forties wearing a-pink robe and white sleeves, she grumbled,"Dang it, this weird flower has been nothing but trouble. ",she turned and saw Lana confused and scared. "Hello there sweetie,don't be scared, I'm Rita, the caretaker of the ruins, I come through the ruins in case anyone is need of help, looks like you fell down from the surface aren't you honey? Come on, I'll guide you through the catatombs. "

As Rita lead Lana through the gateways and puzzles, she explained that one must solve each puzzles in order to enter the next room. Rita also explained that monsters in the ruin would attack and would be in a FIGHT,she said she can choose to FIGHT or ACT so that Rita would be able to solve the conflict. After a few rooms and a battle with a froggit (in which Lana was handling just fine by talking to it and bringing up her pet frog, but Rita got worry some and ask her to keep up), Rita intentionally fasten her pace to test Lana's independence. Fortunately for Lana, she was a fast one, and caught up to Rita with ease. While Rita was fixing her hair, she noticed a set of small horns on her head, but decided it was an underground thing and put the question aside. Just as Rita finished explaining the reason, Lana received a cell phone from her , in which looked very ancient and can only be used for calling. When Lana was asked to stay in the room she obliged, and off left Rita. After five minutes, Lana received a phone call from Rita, as she was concerned of Lana being alone, Lana told her she was doing just fine, but then she heard barking from the other side of the phone, "No Charles, come back here with my phone!!, "Lana was determined on helping Rita, (plus she wanted to check out that dog )so she entered the next room.

Just as Lana entered the room, a froggit from before showed up and talked to Lana. "Ribbit ribbit(Excuse me human, I have some important information on fighting monsters. When you encounter a monster, you can FIGHT them or ACT in a certain way to wear them out, but when they do not want to FIGHT, please human, use MERCY, and spare them.) "Lana deeply considered the options, as she was an animal lover on the surface, she nodded and went into a room with only a bowl of candy and a note that said"Take a piece ",so she took the monster candy and continued her journey.

Just as her journey begun, she encountered a whimsun, it was a small creature with wings behind, before she could say anything, whinsun flee in terror and disappeared. After another few encounters with some monsters and puzzles, Lana arrived in a room where a ghost was blocking the way, and from the unusual snoring, she realized the ghost was faking it. "Zzzzzzzsigh......aretheygoneyet?zzzzzzzzzzzz"Lana was tempted to walk pass it as it was misty and gloomy but decided it would be rude, so she gave a gentle push, and was encountered. NAPSTALUCE blocks the way. Napstaluce starts to sigh, the dread air slowly intercepts Lana while she dodged them. "Oh........... I'm sorry................ ".Lana decided to cheer her up, "that felt......a little better........ "Bats flew in and were all over the room, "Fangs, please ...............ask your friends............... to be nice............. "Lana dodged the little critters and cheered Napstaluce again, "Hey.......... do you......... want to hear........ my poems.....? "Lana agreed and so the ghost recited her poem.

I came to the ruins alone,

Never to be heard of a moan.

But just then somebody came,

And put all my misery away.

Napstaluce awaited patiently for Lana's response, Lana simply cheered and the ghost blushed"Oh gee......... "And the fight was over. Lucy the ghost have never felt this happy, she almost suppressed a smile"Sigh............I'm just a dark and gloomy ghost, never was I praised of anything but being dim, overlooked, but today I met someone who enjoys my poems and my presence being, and that's what I'll do." Napstaluce went through the wall and dissapeared.

After Napstaluce left, Lana continued her journey through the ruins. A bunch of other monsters were encountered, monsters like mouldsmol the pudding like monster, Vegetoid the carrot monster insisting Lana to eat her greens, Migosp, a beetle like monster that just wants to chill, three normal size froggits and an ant-size froggit who waved at Lana. Loox, who wanted Lana to pick on him.

In one room, the puzzle consisted of six trap doors, and only one of them had a button, so Lana decided to try her luck but ended up battling another Vegetoid. "Eat your greens.. "said Vegetoid, with a lot of concentration and avoidance Lana ate the green vegetables, just enough for Vegetoid to be satisfied. After the battle, she found a pink ribbon, and used it for her loosen blond hair ,which increased her defence. Lana came out of the chute and decided to try again,though in the next room, she saw nothing until Lucy the ghost materialized right behind her and scared the heck out of Lana , "Sigh...........,I was too focused on my poems that I stumbled in , sigh.............. now I'm stuck down here, sigh............"Lana questioned Napstaluce about her ghostly abilities,then it dawn to Napstaluce,"Oh right.......... I'm a ghost .............,sigh..........I can just levitate out of here............"And with that, the gloomy ghost left the room, but faintyet distanced sighs can be heard. Lana looked around, but saw no switches for the obstacle, and went back up. At the next room, she finally found the switch, and proceeded with her adventure.

After another series of puzzles, Lana went inside another room, and in a corner were spider webs and other little critters, there was a stand that said"Bug smooties, by bug critters, for bug critters. "Lana went through her inventory, and found it empty ,but she received a lot of gold from the battles, so she bought three bug smooties, and kept them just in case she would be at low hp. Next, she went forward and a foggit said to her "Hello human,not to be a bother, but I saw Rita passed by."Lana realized it was the same froggit from before and said"Okay, thanks for the tip. "wondering if she was on her way to the groceries, and decided to ask about it later .

In another room, a breathtaking view of a big city was shown, but from Lana's point of view, the city looked abandoned and hollow, not much life going on anywhere. On the left side of the floor, there laid a toy knife, Lana had a piece of stick as a weapon, she rarely used it in FIGHTS, but kept it anyway. So the toy knife was left behind, and Lana continued forth.

Lana reached a lifeless tree in the middle of the room,orange leaves we're scattered all around the tree bark, she felt sorrow for the old tree. Suddenly her phone rang, she heard someone from the other side of the tree saying"Oh dear, what's taking her so long? "And was startled as Lana appeared right in front of her ,"Oh, sweetie you made it, you must be tired from the whole journey, come, let's go inside ,I'm making a chocolate cake for you. "Lana followed Rita inside the house. The house looked small but cozy, in front of the doorway was a staircase down, Lana thought this must be the way to the basement or something. Rita said, "Welcome to your new home sweetie "She led Lana to the right and entered a hallway, but stopped in front of a room, "So this is your room, "she explained, and patted Lana's head in a sweet motherly way. A burning scent came in, "Is something burning? Ermm I'd better go check, you just make yourself comfortable okay? "With that, she paced off anxiously to the way they came in. Lana decided to look around and adjust herself in to the new territory and went down the hall. There were white flowers decorated all over the place, Lana stopped at Rita's room, trying to debate to herself whether to explore the rooms or just get into her own, her final decision was thinking, it couldn't hurt to peek around a bit right?

And so she did.In Rita's room, more lilians were in various corners, a single bed was placed at the left side of the room, a desk at the doorway, a huge closet, and some reading materials. There was a book laid on the desk, a paragraph was circled red , it said"What did the sea do to say goodbye? Nothing, they just waved "Lana snickered a bit, but doesn't intended to read anymore personal business of Rita.

At the end of the hallway, there was a locked door, but it said, "Closed for renovations ".A mirror was beside the door, Lana looked at herself, the reflection was just as before, blond hair, empty front teeth, but with a ribbon tied in her hair. As energetic as Lana was,she decided to take a break in her room, the room was small enough for two children, in front of her was a toy box, which doesn't interest her at all, in a closet hung different colours of striped clothing, and below was different shoes in various sizes.

Lana yawned, tired from a day's adventure, got in the bed and slept. In her dream, there was froggit in a corner, the froggit stared at Lana as if she was someone familiar, her vision blurred, in front of Lana was a mirror, but instead of her own reflection, she saw someone else,different yet so alike, the reflection was wearing a tiara and a pink dress, which Lana would rather not wear in any occasion .The girl in the reflection was smiling, her face glowing red ,"Hello there mirror, "the pink girl said in a sadistic way. Lana wanted to protest that she looked nothing like her, but seeing that they were both blonds and at the approximately the same height, she decided to listen what this princess has to say. The girl continued "You know how these monsters treat you like a friend, like family, Well, your being too much of an idiot to realize that they are not what they seem".Lana gave her the silent treatment, but the pink girl refuse to take it, "oh, so this is what I get for telling you the truth? Well then, hear me out this one time. You'll never get home with your current attitude of kindness and friendship and whatnot, it's all about getting what you want, and now all you want is to get back up there, right? "Lana gave her a -_- face, the pink girl ignores her state and said"Never mind, you'll see what I mean by the end of your journey. "With that, she vanished.

When Lana woke up, she smelled a delicious sensation of chocolate cake, and saw a piece laid on the desk and a small fork beside, she took a small bite , but decided it would be best to save the rest for later. She decided to look for Rita, and thank her for the pie. She went out of the room, walked past the basement stairs, and into another room, in front of her was where there's a fireplace and an armchair on the left side, and a dinner table at the other corner. She went straight to the kitchen, and there laid normal equipments refrigerator to stove. The kitchen sink shone as if it was newly scrubbed, the stove looked untouched, Rita must've used fire magic for the baking. On the counter laid the pie, it's too intimidating for you to eat ?The comment was bit excessive, but she decided to be reasonable and leave it be.

Lana went back to the living room, and saw Rita on the armchair, she went to the fireplace, and felt pleasant warmth.Rita noticed Lana and explained that she was delighted to have her around ,wanted to show her favourite spot in the ruins, and admitted that she wanted to be a novelist, to write about the life of a caretaker in the ruins, but with small population and uninterested behaviour of reading nor writing in the ruins, she needed to put that dream aside for a while.

"Oh, did you want to ask something? "she questioned, Lana thought about living here in the ruins for the rest of her life, the idea bores her, but not to hurt Rita, she didn't complained and asked if she could read her something, "Anything for you child, "she responded, "How does 109 milk facts? Did you know that milk also reproduced cheese other than cream? Fascinating! "Lana turned from interested to slightly less interested ."Yeah, it is. "She replied.

Lana went back to her room, she tried to entertain herself by checking out the toys in the chest. But sadly, still nothing interest her at all. A few days passed, Rita was happy with Lana's company, they read books together,(Rita read them to Lana as she listened) ,they went to her favourite bug hunting spot ,in which was fine with Lana as she rolls in the mud full of worms and tried to eat them (and the dirt covering the insects) only to get stopped by Rita, "I know they are full of protein and nutrition, but it is safer for them to be properly boiled or cooked, all right? "Lana shrugged and said, "Yeah sure. "But took a sip of a worm anyways without Rita noticing.

More days passed, or maybe weeks, Lana lost count and there wasn't a calendar in the house. She was so bored she ventured the ruins multiple times and was getting pretty sick of the same scenario all over again. Finally, She mustured up her courage on asking Rita to let her go home, "What? "She replied with concern and a hint of fear, "Oh no sweetie, this is your home, you can't leave, it's dangerous out there ."she answered with hints of sadness. Lana refused to stay much longer ,being mundane was never her lifestyle, but she also doesn't want to have a collision with her, so she requested with much patience. With hours of pleading, Lana stayed determined ,but Rita was determined of Lana staying as well. "Wait here, there's something I need to do first ,"she fast paced to the entrance and down to the basement, leaving Lana confused yet it was clear what has to be done.

Lana followed her down, they were in a dark corridor, but bright enough to see. "Every kid who comes down here is met with the exact fate ,they come, they leave, they die. You naive little youngster, if you leave the ruins, you can never come back, so please, "she said deliberately, "GO TO YOUR ROOM , this is an order, do not even try to rebel against me. "Lana's head wanted to obliged the order, but her heart was reluctant, and her heart lead her deeper into the corridor. At a turn to the left, Rita warned her in a serious tone, " This is your last warning, if you go out there, they.... "She paused, "King Lynn senior... "She shuddered at the name, "will kill you. "Before Lana processed this whole scenario, The blond mother continued, "don't you see I'm just trying to protect you?Saving you from all those pain and misery in your way? so please, go back upstairs. "The mother continued forth, with Lana on her tail, feeling hesitant and determined at the same time. At last, they've reached a huge door as tall as the wall, and with the same symbol on Rita's dress.The blond mother was still facing the door, "Behind this door lies the way to the outside world, I will destroy it, so you can be safe ,so I can watch you grow up, .......so I would be lonely no more. "She said with tears filling up her eyes. Silence was everywhere, Lana could not comprehend the situation she was in, she only issue she understood was that Rita has been alone in the ruins for so long, and she would rather destroy the exit of the ruins than be alone for a few hundred more years.

Rita stayed calm in her position, understood that Lana would not be as easily convinced as thought, in so, another way had to be done. "If you want to leave so badly, there is only one way for you to do"Rita's expression darkens, "Prove yourself, prove to me that you are strong enough to survive the inevitable outcome ."Lana thought of ways to overcome this situation, but all her ideas were useless, and decided that the situation must be handed head on.

The room blackened, Lana's soul appeared in front of her chest, Rita blocked the way, flames were everywhere ,her stance was fixed yet fierce, and with that, the battle began. Rita started forming balls of fire around her and threw them at the soul while Lana sidesteped the attacks. When it's lana turn she uses ACT and tried to reason with her, but she doesn't listen nor took interest on what she said. The blond mother attacked again by using a tactic of an hourglass while Lana dodged them, but was struck with a fireball and was down to 14 hp. Despite the pain, Lana decided to use MERCY and spared toriel, "What are you doing?! "She exclaimed, "Fight me or leave! "Lana was surprised by her anger and anguish voice, but proceeded to do the same. Rita prepared a magical attack, the speed of the flames was getting ridiculously fast even for Lana, and her hp went down to 1."Attack or run away! "Rita ordered, but also looked aloof, when it's her turn to attack, the fire balls missed the soul intentionally, so Lana decided to take the chance, and spared her again. In the next turn, Rita was looking through Lana while aiming the fireballs at the wrong route, while Lana was still using MERCY to spare Rita, this scenario went on for so much time, and Rita was getting tired of using so much of her magic."Stop looking at me like that! "Rita said in distress, but Lana did nothing but proceed more MERCY. Rita looked more drained than before, and with Lana's last strength she drank the bug smoothie and her up was healed to 15. With Lana alleviated and Rita being so drained out of energy, Lana explained her reason of wanting to leave, not because of the hostility that was given nor was it because of the tedious scenario given over and over, but because she shouldn't stay so long for the people who worry for her so much. "I have to go, not because I don't want to stay, it's because I miss the outdoors, and there's NO MUD IN HERE! "Rita got pretty startled at the last part, "my point is, there are something we have to let go sometime, and even if I got back, I'll always come visit you mom. "The blond mother was stunned of Lana calling her mother, but was glad as well that she wouldn't forget her nor abandon her. "Well, if this is really what you want, "Rita said, "then, I won't stop you, I know we don't have much, but we could have a good life here, and maybe..... "She paused, "Ha... Ha....woeful, isn't it, I can't save even one of you, but...... "Lana felt a little guilt tripped,and Rita continued, "I understand, you would be unhappy trapped down here the Ruins is kinda small once you get to used to it, my expectation, fear, loneliness, for you sweetie, I'll put them aside for now. "The battle concluded.

The room was dark no more, Lana saw some tears clinging on Rita's eye, but above her chin was a great motherly smile. "Oh honey, I'm so sorry for what I've done, I never wanted this to happen again, but I can let you go and know that you will be safe the whole journey. "Lana started to smile, but when she was asked to never return, the smile faded. "You have to understand, this is for your own good, and so I won't have to look back and regret everything I have done to you. "She explained. Rita bend down on her knees and hugged Lana tightly as their last goodbye, when she was done, she went back the way they came, looking at Lana one last time, and left without a word.

Lana sent through the door, into a long corridor, went through another door and reached a patch of grass with a certain devil waiting outside.Lilian started smirking,and said,"He he he.. Poo poo(well well well lookie here, it's seems that you were able to go through your own rules afterall, but hear this, my little monarch. Don't you think you've won yet, you haven't kill anyone and spared the life of a single person, but what if you encounter a relentless killer? You'll die again and again! Would you kill them out of frustration? Or give up entirely on this world? And let ME have the power to control? I AM THIS WORLD'S FUTURE! So don't worry mud girl, my plan isn't regicide, this is much more interesting he he.) With that, the flower made an evil crackling laugh with an expression with the force of nature and disappeared under the earth.

Lana took no interest in the Lillian's plan and kept moving forward, when the door was opened, a bright light blinded her sight and a sudden cold air went through her, when her vision cleared, there was a forest and a snowny path in front, and her adventure was no even half done.

**Author's Note:**

> Loudtale concept 
> 
> Frisk -Lana(.......),loves animals, engineering and dirt, the face of mercy
> 
> Chara -Lola(Greetings, I am Lola ),tea parties, high class, princess obsession, craves for destruction of humanity?
> 
> Flowey- Lily (Poo poo~ kill o b killed) ,
> 
> Toriel- Rita Ritoriel(sweetie, please , back to your room) ,mother of fallen children, can be impulsive in details, enjoys family time.
> 
> Napstablook- Lucy(sigh........ , do u want...... to hear my poems............),materializes out of no where and scares people unintentionally
> 
> Sans -Ronnie Anns (heya kid, isn't my brother the coolest? )
> 
> Papyrus- Bobby Santiago, THE GREAT ROBERTO!! (OH MY GOD!!! Nei Nei!! IS THAT A YOUNG HUMAN?)
> 
> Grillby-Lincoln (..................I'd offer ya a drink, but.........)
> 
> Dave the comedian -Luan (there is SNOW way you're beating me that easy)
> 
> Monster kid - Clyde in a pouch(Hey, your a kid too?? That's so cool!! Have you met Lynn the captain of the royal guards?!?)
> 
> Undyne- Lynndyne (HEY GET BACK HERE YA PUNK!!)
> 
> Temmie- Leni (Like hoi, homan like so cute!!)
> 
> Alphys- Lisa(Greetings h-human, we may have a slight problem)
> 
> Mettaton -Loribot ,cellphone like body can resist any damage, Loribot Ex(Oh yes, babes and beauties, this is literally gonna be fun)
> 
> Muffet- Flippy (Oh yeah, your soul is what this next smoothy needs) small buy-like critters ,flippy horrid hygiene, pet raccoon
> 
> Riverman- Luna(la~la~la~,am I a riverman? or a riverwomen?) Beware of the dead in a white dress
> 
> Asgore- Lynn senior (I'm sorry dear child, I really am) lynnsagna?
> 
> Gaster- Maria Santiago
> 
> (a fanfic i wrote like two years ago, will be posting what ive written here.)


End file.
